<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Aria, by deanmon_boyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735434">Dear Aria,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon_boyo/pseuds/deanmon_boyo'>deanmon_boyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Derogatory Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Insults, LGBTQ Character, Masturbation, Other, Slurs, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:56:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon_boyo/pseuds/deanmon_boyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warning: This is an original piece by myself!! Please don't steal or use for personal use, better yet.. don't use it at all, it's for reading; unless I've given written consent for you to do so, DON'T. I worked long and hard on this book, don't let all that time not go in vain)</p><p>After the suicide of Rowan --formerly Roan-- James, his older sister Aria learned of a series of handwritten letters, entitled to Aria herself, that all lead up to the day Rowan had died. One-by-one, she searches for the real reason Rowan took his life, a list of certain names appearing in the letters that could be ruled as potential suspects. From high school bullies to an ex --Aria was dead set determined to figure out who really killed her brother.</p><p> Thing is.. how is she gonna do that when she can't even control her own emotions.. </p><p>Who killed Rowan James?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Aria,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Rowan James died March 18th, 2020 with a blade gripped in his palm and a split agape wrist..</p><p>  I was the one to find him and make the call; me, his older sibling who was about to go ask him if he wanted to take a walk in the park with me and a couple of my friends --turned out, he had been dead long before I had arrived at the scene, hours at the most.. maybe all day. And I sat there believing he was just holed up in his room when really, he had done the one thing he promised he'd never do.. He committed suicide, he killed himself after he promised he wouldn't. </p><p> It was a disconsolate and depressing day throughout the small, ghastly town of Randleman, North Carolina; nearly everyone knew him, he was a part of the high school marching band.. Not a known band but was known by most residents who lived among the city limits. The only question that rang throughout our minds was why he did it? What led him onto this? What pushed him over the edge to the point he believed suicide was his only cure and only set option to escape whatever happened? He was fifteen... He was so young, not even hardly a high schooler; he was a freshman. He was just beginning his story and he cut it off before the end.. </p><p> Rowan left no note, he had no visible signs of mental illness or being at high risk of suicide.. Nothing. I even asked him at points if he was alright and hell if the kid would lie. I was wrong, we were all wrong because on the day of March 18th, he took his own life.</p><p> What led Rowan onto this? Why didn't he come talk to me? Why did he believe the easy way out was well, the easy way out? What drove him off the edge?</p><p> No one knows, no one will. Not even myself. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>